Suicide
by Ayla-Marie
Summary: A song fic you'll have to read it to understand it. I don't own the Naruto charecters But I do own the song I wrote it myself. Rated M for the general concept of the whold thing.


'Surely this is the end of the world?'

Hinata thought to herself as in front of her she saw a ragged edge of land followed by the deep blue of the sky. It was a beautiful sight, the perfect spot for her to be on this day. She could still hear her fathers voice ringing in her ears, he had slapped her hard told her to realize her owns uselessness, something inside her snapped then. She fell to her knees hands gripped into tight fists by her sides images flashing through her head each like a cruel slap in the face, her cousin being deemed a genius, the first time she lost a fight to her little sister, her father lavishing attention on Hanabi, how hard she had to work in school, and the two times her father had called her worthless. Everyone was better then her at everything they had surpassed her long ago leaving her behind.

_**At the edge of this world there's a cliff**_

_**and right now someone is standing on it**_

_**her life is rushing fast around her**_

All she wanted was for everything to stop, for everyone to stop leaving her behind. She looked at the ragged line in front of her once again and her eyes took on a new look of complete despair and total concentration.

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the woods his mind intent on reaching his destination as fast as he could.

_**And it's a long way down when your alone**_

_**No where else to run to **_

_**no one but yourself to lean on**_

_**Yes it's a long way down**_

_**And she's all alone**_

Hinata dragged herself to her feet, 'No one will care, no one will even notice. Naruto you gave me something to hope for, to believe in, but it wasn't enough. I can't do it by myself anymore.' Hinata held her head high for once in her life, and she wanted to scream to the heavens that her life meant something. However the crushing weight of her sadness sealed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and forced one of the tears she had been holding back to roll slowly down her cheek.

_**She looks over the edge and sees the abyss**_

_**`thinks of her life and who she'll miss**_

_**nothing will ever be same if she takes that step**_

_**A tear rolls down her ashen cheek**_

_**This could be her final hour**_

_**And she can not speak**_

Naruto ran with all the power he could force into his legs, he grew hungry, tiered, and his body filled with a raging pain. He kept moving he couldn't stop now, couldn't stop ever until she was safe in his arms. Naruto had come upon her while her father berated her, he had stayed behind to yell at the pompous moron. By the time he went to search for her all he heard was she had left heading in this direction, and somehow he just knew where he would find her.

_**And it's a long way down when your alone**_

_**No where else to run to **_

_**no one but yourself to lean on**_

_**Yes it's a long way down**_

_**And she's all alone**_

The tears fell freely now as her eyes scanned the trees, night had fallen yet no moon or stars could be seen beyond the rim of the cliff. Slowly, sluggishly, she shuffled her feet closer to that edge until she was looking deep into the black empty space below. She whimpered Naruto's name lamenting her unrequited love as she placed her foot out onto open air.

Naruto saw her moving towards the cliffs edge, she wore the most beautiful ceremonial kimono, it was stark white with deep red cherry blossoms printed on it starting at the right shoulder and crossing in front of her to end at the left hip. Her hair was pulled back from her face with combs covered in rubies, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was crying. He pushed himself that much harder to move, he reached for her stretching as far as he could. His fingertips felt the soft brush of silk on the and he thought he had her, but the silk slid away before he could grip it, then he saw her fall forward over the edge and into the dark.

_**She searches for a friendly face**_

_**Only darkness fills this place**_

_**One foot in front of the other**_

_**she marches toward her fate**_

_**Some one reaches for her**_

_**But it's far to late**_

Hinata felt the wind rush around her body as the darkness pressed close to her body, and swallowed her heart up. She had no tears left to cry and she welcomed the emptiness now that it surrounded her outside the emptiness in her heart felt less soul draining and heavy. She felt like she would fall forever and that scared her, if she fell forever she would never find peace in oblivion, she would simply be empty for eternity. "Why couldn't you love me fath…" Her sentence was cut short as pain erupted over her entire body and she coughed up a mouthful of blood, in the very next instant she smiled, the pain faded, and she felt the oblivion she was seeking sink into her body, mind, and soul.

_**And it's a long way down when your alone**_

_**No where else to run to **_

_**no one but yourself to lean on**_

_**Yes it's a long way down**_

_**And she's all alone**_

'NO!'

The word echoed off the walls of his mind as he saw her fall over and over again, he sunk to his knees in despair.

'If I wasn't so slow, if I had gotten here sooner.'

He couldn't believe she was gone, he was suddenly sure she was fine hanging just under the cliff edge and he rushed forward to save her, but one look over the rim proved to be more then he ever wanted to see.

"HINATA!"

Naruto screamed his pain into the night, tears fell as he recalled her fight with Neji. She had been so brave then despite the pain she had fought to prove herself. Naruto stayed on that cliff all night and was appalled to see the sun rise at all. How could the world keep moving? How could anyone keep going about their daily lives when she was gone?

Naruto realized everything wouldn't just stop, no one would just sit and remember her, in fact most people wouldn't remember her at all. Naruto stood in his fist he held one of her combs that had fallen off before she jumped.

"I will never forget, Hinata you weren't strong enough but now I will be stronger for us both. Your memory will never die!"

He turned after that vow was made, placing her comb in his pocket close to his heart, and headed back to his village. He would make them all remember her, and her father would know that he was the reason she was gone.

**_A name cried out in the darkness_**

**_A life gone but not forgotten_**

**_A man looks where she fell_**

**_It looks like such a long way down_**

**_When you don't know_**

**_That your not alone_**


End file.
